The First Last Night
by MoryP
Summary: Alexander and his girlfriend are on a graduation trip on the planet Risa. See what happens on their first overnight trip together.
1. Father Son talk

The First Night

Chapter 1: Father Son talk

Alexander was in his quarters, starting his daily log. "Starfleet graduate's log. I'm finally moving on from Starfleet Academy and to celebrate, my graduating class is on vacation at Risa. I plan on having so much fun, and I'm glad I'll be spending time with my new girlfriend before she goes away for 8 long months." After finishing his log, he contacted his father, Worf, who was away on assignment.  
"Hi Dad."  
"Hey Son." Worf replied through communications. "So, are you ready for your graduation trip on Risa?"  
:Alexander: "Yep."  
:Worf: "Is that Physics Professor, Professor Noncents going to be there?"  
:Alexander: "Yep. Good Old Prof. Noncents is going to be there."  
:Worf: "If you see him son, you don't know me."  
:Alexander: "Haha"  
:Worf: "So, you're done with the Academy."

There was a brief pause and then Worf asked, "Is your.. special someone going to be on this trip too."  
:Alexander: "Yes"  
:Worf: "Hmm So you too have been dating for six months now. And this is your first overnight trip together right?"  
:Alexander: "Yes..."  
:Worf: "She's a good girl, and you should make sure she stays a good, pure young lady."

Alexander became a little uncomfortable. He know where the conversation would be heading, "I know dad..." he reluctantly replied.  
Worf continued, "I'm serious. Girls like that are hard to find these days, but you can ruin that all in just one night. And you've got to be careful-staying overnight in a place like Risa, with a young beautiful woman like-what's her name again?"  
:Alexander: "Tari"  
:Worf: "Right, Tari. Make sure you too hang around other graduates as much as possible.  
You may think you want to make love to her now, but you'll regret it years later."  
"Dad..." Alexander replied out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry son." Worf continued, "I just want you to have a good future. "

After conversing about other things, they ended their communication and Alex started getting ready for his transport to Risa.


	2. Lovebirds at the fairgrounds

Chapter 2 Lovebirds at the fair

Alexander arrived at Risa. He mingled with some of his friends and conversed with fellow classmates that he hadn't seen in a long time. After some time, he sat on a bench, waiting to meet his girlfriend Tari at an agreed upon location. He sat there adjusting his clothes when he heard a pleasant voice shouting behind him.  
"Alexander the Great!"  
He looked behind him and saw his girlfriend standing back waiting for him.  
"Tari!" he shouted.  
Alexander ran over to her. When he got to her, he embraced her, gently lifting her up a few inches off the ground.

"Weee" She said, laughing "That felt higher than usual."

"Haha I told you I've been working out for this trip." Alexander replied.

"So how should we start our day together? …Our last day together?" Tari asked.  
Alexander: "Our last day together?"  
:Tari: "You know what I mean"  
:Alexander: "I know. You going away, it's pretty sad."  
:Tari: "Let's have fun, I don't want to think about it."  
Alexander heard shouts from the hyper Ferris wheel close by. "That hyper Ferris wheel right there looks fun."  
"That would be perfect." Tari replied. "It would give us time to talk and spend time together."  
Alexander and Tari got into line for the ride. While waiting in line, Tari said, "Even though we're going to be away for a while. Don't forget our promise: every time we see a comet- "  
"-We'll think about each other." Alexander said, finishing her sentence.

They eventually got into the hyper Ferris wheel. As the ride went on, they occasionally looked into each other's eyes, as they enjoyed their moment together. The better Alexander felt about the moment, the louder he would hear his father words from before. As he thought, Tari leaned on his shoulder, slowly easing the voice in his head. Alexander began to warming up in the moment, and put his arm around her in affection. Their tender moment was then interrupted by the Ferris wheel as it began to accelerate into high speed.

"Whoa!" Alexander and Tari screamed in excitement along with the rest of the other passengers.

Once the ride was over, they exited the Ferris wheel and began walking around.

Tari exclaimed "Whew, that was fun. I didn't expect it to move that fast, I -"  
Tari jerks back a bit, reacting to a small mechanical toy bird whizzing over their head. "What's that?! That looks cool."  
"Oh that's a Busy Bird", Alexander Answered.  
Tari: "Oh that looks like fun. Let's both get one."  
They head over to the field. They get a wristband controller, and a toy mechanical bird, and begin to wave their arms, guiding their birds in the air, occasionally hitting other toy birds that were flying around. After a few minutes of play, they see a familiar figure walking toward them. It was Professor Noncents. He was a much older gentlemen who had a tendency to keep people in lengthy, uncomfortable conversations.  
"Oh no! Alex look!"  
:Alexander: "It's professor Noncents. Quick Tari, we've got to blend in to the crowd and get away  
They then heard Professor Noncents' squawky voice above the crowd, "Alex?! Son of Worf? Is that you, young man?! You know your father still owes me a term paper or two."  
Alex and Tari pretended that they didn't hear him and walked among the visitors, trying to blend in as much as possible.  
After a while, Alexander glanced behind him and saw that Professor Noncents was distracted and stopped pursuing them.  
"Whew, that was close", Alexander said in relief.  
:Tari: "Nice thinking, Alexander the Great."  
Alexander: "I try. I try."  
Tari started looking around as she was in an unfamiliar area.  
" I've never seen this part of Risa."  
In the distance she could see some beautiful luminescent caves glowing in the distance alongside a beautiful beach.

"Wow, look at those caves!"  
"Yeah, those are Risa Love Caves." Alexander responded. "A lot of honeymooners spend their first night together there."  
Tari: "Wow, This is where I'd want to spend my honeymoon."  
Just then, Tari's alarm went off.  
"Aww.." she stated sadly, "I promised my best friend I'd help her technical presentation for tomorrow at this time."  
Alex was disappointed but tried not to show it. "It's ok. Maybe you can come back down to the surface when you're done."  
:Tari: "I'll try, but I don't even think she's started on it yet."  
:Alexander: "Ok. I'll call you"  
:Tari: "Ok. I love you."  
:Alexander: "I love you too."  
They gave each other a quick hug. Tari tapped her communications badge  
"Graduate Tari to USS Chasity. One to beam up."  
Alex watched as Tari dematerialized back to her ship. Eventually, he went on a few more rides and hung out with a few of his other graduates. After some time hoping Tari would respond, he concluded she was too busy and decided to go back to the Enterprise. He contacted the Enterprise and beamed back aboard.


	3. Desicions, desicions

Chapter 3: Decisions, decisions

Alexander was back on the ship roaming around to pass the time. He glumly roams into 10 forward and is observed and eventually stopped by Commander Riker.

"Alexander. You're not done with your trip are you?"  
:Alexander: "No, I'm just taking a break."  
"Good." Riker replied, "There's no place quite like Risa. I'll never forget my first night here."  
Alexander's mood began to change and he increasingly became interested.  
"What was it like?" he asked.  
:Riker: "Well... you don't want to know."  
:Alexander: "Was it a school trip?"  
Riker began to reminisce.  
"Not exactly. You see, I met this pilot on my first research mission. She said she knew this great spot on Risa where the breeze was just right. She just wanted to me to get there. So, I finished my project faster, and we headed down to Risa with the extra time." Riker began to get lost and dreamy in his memories, and then continued. "Man, she was right. That was a good spot for us."  
Being lost in his thoughts, Riker sipped his drink and then continued, "When you find someone you like, you make sure you two go down there alone. Don't let an opportunity like that pass you by. She'll thank you for it."  
"Thanks commander." Alexander replied, ending the conversation. As he was about to turn away, he felt a new resolve about him. He then asked Riker "...Where exactly is that spot Commander"  
Riker looked right into Alexander's eyes, replying "You'll know it when you see it"

Later that night, Alexander was in his room. He was anxiously waiting to see if Tari would give him a call, saying that she was done helping her friend. He also thought about what Riker said about not letting Risa pass him by. He began to rehearse what he would say in order to get her alone just for one more night He paced the floor for several minutes and finally came up with the perfect thing to say.  
He was certain she would agree to join him, so he then began looking in his closet for what to wear for their return trip to the surface. Suddenly his communications badge went off.

"Hey Alex"  
"Tari!" Alexander exclaimed. "Hey! I was just about to call you"  
:Tari: "Oh really? Do you know where I am"  
:Alexander: "You're with your friend right"  
:Tari: "Nope"  
:Alexander: "You're in your quarters?"  
:Tari: "wrong again. Just listen."  
Alexander listened and then began hearing birds breeze and waves in the background.  
:Tari: "Sounds familiar?"  
:Alexander: "You're on Risa?"  
:Tari: "Haha You should find out. See you later, warrior."  
The communication ended. Alex dashed on some cologne, brushed his hair, and raced to the transporter room.


	4. Cave of Commitment

Chapter 4 Cave of Commitment

Alexander beamed down and arrived at the fairgrounds in Risa. He tapped his badge.  
"Alexander to Tari, "  
Tari responded over communications, "Come in Alexander"  
Alexander looked around. "Where are you?"  
:Tari: "Hehe you have to find me."  
:Alexander: "C'mon tell me."  
:Tari: "I'm in a place I wanted to visit someday"  
Alexander realized where she could be and looked toward that area  
:Alexander: "Tari! Is that you? Near the Risa Love Caves?"  
:Tari: "It's Me Alexander! Tara shouted back"  
:Alexander: "I'm coming!"  
Alex began running toward the caves upon meeting her, Alex lifted Tari up before being exhausted from his sprint. Tari laughed, lifting her arms into the air.

:Tari: "Haha, now that was definitely the highest I've gotten."  
Alex caught his breath. The two began walking towards one of the caves.

While walking, Tari began saying, "You know, Alexander the Great, I've been thinking. I want this graduation trip to be about more than just leaving the academy" Tari grabbed Alexander's hand. "I want today to be my special day. I want to share it with you.  
:Alexander: "Are you sure?"  
:Tari: "I am if you are."  
:Alexander: "Oh, I'm sure I just wanted to make sure you were-"  
A Communication began buzzing through to Tari. It was her best friend, asking some last minute questions about her technical presentation tomorrow. Tari answered them and closed the communication.

"The first thing I need to do is disable our communication devices"  
Tari takes communication device from Alexander and disables both devices.

Alexander: "Whatever you say, Future Chief Engineer Tari!"  
They enter one of the love caves and are astounded by its beauty inside.

Alexander tries activating the combadge "Alexander to USS Enterprise?" After no response he continues "Yep, these communications are definitely off."  
The cave began reacting to their words and movements with seductive lights, sensual smells, and erotic sounds.

Tari: "..and this cave is turning on"  
They stand facing each other, holding hands, looking into one another's eyes. They both realize what they are about to get into, allowing the sound of the waves to drown out any apprehensions the might have.

"Are you ready for your first real kiss? "Alexander asks. He kisses her on the cheek, and Tari still look into his eyes, partly amused.

"You haven't seen nothing yet", he said, being more serious this time. He slowly goes in for a tongue kiss.  
"Wait." Tari says, stopping him. "Before we continue, there's something I want you to do first"  
"Sure anything" he replied.

"First, I want a proper Klingon wedding"  
:Alexander: "A wedding? Right now?"  
:Tari: "Sure, why not. Let's just imagine that his cave is the Chapel, and that the crashing waves is the sound of the crowd cheering us."  
:Alexander: "Ok.. ok.."  
:Tari: "Now all we need are rings. What can we use? Hmmm."  
Tari sees Alex family ring on his finger. "What about that?"

:Alexander: "I don't think you want me to put this on your finger. It has a lot of strange tales behind it."  
Alex sees her ring. "What about yours?"  
"Oh no," Tari replied "My best friend gave me this ring many years ago. It wouldn't feel right for you to put her ring on me."  
Alex notices the remote control wristband from before still on his wrist.  
Alexander: "Hmm that's funny. We forgot to return these remote wristbands from earlier. Do you still have yours."  
:Tari: "Yep. I'm going to return mine tomorrow morning."  
:Tari: "Hey, these can be our covenant wristbands. Let's see if they still turn on."  
They turn their wristbands on they begin to cause the cave to strobe in warm colors.

Alexander: "That's amazing!"

Tari: "Beautiful!"

They wave their arms around, causing the cave to glow in different color patterns.

"See" Tari says, "Even the cave knows we were meant to be. And we were meant to be here, today, together."  
They embrace each other for a moment, and then Alexander continues.

"So I guess I'm the preacher"  
Tari: "Hmm? …Oh right!" Tari gets back into the make-believe wedding that they are about to have. She starts getting excited Alex is getting into it. "Ok ok, I'll go outside the cave and will get ready for my processional."  
She picks up some soft gem stones on her way out.  
"These gems will be my bouquet. This is gonna be great!"


	5. Unexpected Movement

Chapter 5 – Unexpected Movement

On the Enterprise, Captain Picard and Dr. Beverly Crusher were sitting alone in the Captain's quarters, finishing dinner. After a moment of silence, they looked out into the sky above Risa.  
"Such a quiet sky, that's what I love about Risa", Captain Picard stated. "Only three suns to worry about."  
Beverly: "Yes, if only our galaxy entire was this simple"  
Picard: "Maybe it is that simple. Maybe we're the ones that are too complex for our own good"

Beverly: "Maybe. But then, maybe we're overcomplicated so that we could enjoy simple moments like these.

Beverly crusher walked over to Picard so that they could be close while enjoying the serene view. Suddenly, Picard noticed that the three suns of Risa began moving in the same direction.

"Wait a minute," he said "Do you see that? These suns are moving!"  
Beverly: "You're right! How is that possible? "

Picard: "Either Risa's suns are moving, or we are"

Beverly: "Why would we be moving in that direction, I'd think we would be in standard orbit?"  
Picard: "Indeed." Picard said. He tapped his communications and contacted the helmsman. "Helm what's happening, what's the status on our position"  
Helmsman: "We're still at orbiting the planet sir."  
Picard: "Compare our current coordinates with our coordinates one hour ago."  
Helmsman: "Sir, I don't how, but we are actually moving closer to the planet's surface"  
Picard began walking to the bridge. "How has this happened?"  
Helmsman: "Unknown sir, no one has done any type of navigation since we went into orbit."  
Picard: "And it looks like we're accelerating. Do an examination of the starboard for any external anomalies that may be causing this movement."  
Helmsman: "Aye Captain."

Captain Picard entered the bridge. He quickly explained the situation to the bridge crew.

:Picard: "Geordi, what's our engine status?"  
:Laforge: "Our Engines check out. No symptoms that could be causing the movmenet"  
:Picard: "Commander Data, run a ship wide diagnostic on all key systems"  
:Data: "Aye Captain"

:Picard: "Counselor Troi, do you sense any malign alien presences?"  
:Counselor Troi: "No sir, nothing unusual. Definitely nothing capable of moving this entire ship"  
:Riker: "Red Alert! All hands stop any operations that are not vital or not authorized by the Captain."  
:Picard: "All hands, report any suspicious activity or persons immediately."  
:Data: "I may have found something, Captain"  
:Picard: "Yes Data"

:Data: "There is, in fact, a remote uplink control signal that our ship navigational systems is responding to"  
:Picard: "Where did it come from? Can it be terminated"  
:Data: "Yes, but it will take approximately two hours to isolate and terminate the remote signal."  
:Picard: "Start terminating it. Where did it come from, how did it get here."

:Data: "The signal originated in the transporter buffers approximately 5 hours ago"

"Captain Picard to Chief Obrien. Investigate the people who beamed off and aboard the Enterprise, starting from five hours ago until now. Look for any evidence of a remote control system."

:Obrien: "Aye captain"

:Picard: "In the meantime, we've got to figure out how to stop this ship. Suggestions?"  
:Helmsman: "We've been trying to get an idea of where the ship might be headed."

:Picard: "And?"  
:Laforge: "We don't know exactly where it will end up, but we know it should be somewhere above Risa's surface. The ship isn't free falling, so we probably won't be crashing into the planet head on."  
:Picard: "I'll take any good news I can get. Number One, I want you to assemble an away team, take a shuttle, and head down to Risa. Alert the officials of our situation, and be prepared for further instructions as we get more information."

:Riker: "Yes sir."  
"Chief Obrien to Captain Picard. I've managed to briefly contact the recent transports, but I can't get in touch with one of our transports—Worf's son, Alexander."  
:Riker: "He's probably still down at the surface"  
:Picard: "At this hour? Computer, locate Alexander"  
:Enterprise Computer: "-The location of Alexander is unknown-"  
:Picard: "Number One, have the away team search for Alexander, he's somewhere on the surface, and he may have something to do with this."  
:Riker: "Aye Captain"  
:Communications Officer: "Captain we're receiving a hail from the USS Chasity."  
:Picard: "On screen"  
:USS Chastity Captain: "Captain Picard, our navigational systems show that we're headed on a direct course to your ship with increasing speed!"  
:Picard: "Yes, our ship has shown the same readings. Mysteriously, we've lost control of it likely do to a remote uplink control malfunction that we found in our transporter system."  
:USS Chastity Captain: "Perhaps our ship has the same remote uplink problem. Do you have a lead on who or what may be remotely controlling the ship?"  
:Picard: "One of our crewmembers visited the planet, and transported up around the time the uplink was installed. Our best guess is that he may have something to do with it. Currently, however, we don't know where he is."  
:USS Chastity Captain: "Maybe one of my crewmembers is involved with this remote uplink malfunction as well. Computer please list any crewmembers whose location is unknown."  
:USS Chastity Computer: "-The only crewmember whose location is unknown is Starfleet Graduate Tari.-"  
:USS Chastity Captain: " I'll send my away team down to look for her as well. Thank you captain."


	6. Collision Course

Chapter 6 – Collision Course

On Risa, Alexander was finishing up his impromptu vows to Tari, "And I promise to love you cherish you and be with you as long as I live"  
They squeezed each other's hands and began grinning and blushing.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Tari asked through here grin.  
Alex moves forward to kiss her. The closer his head moved toward hers, the louder he could hear his father's words replaying in his ears. At one point, he could hear them clearly, although in a distinctly different voice.  
"Alexander", the voice spoke, "Wherever you are, stop what you're doing. If you are with Tari, get away from her immediately! You are jeopardizing your own future."  
This voice, however, was not coming form his own mind, but rather it was actually the voice of the leader of the Away Team calling for him, but they were too far from the cave and their words were muffled by the waves in the background and the echo in the caves, so Alexander thought they were just coming from his mind. However, that still convinced him to stop his proceedings.  
"I can't do this it just doesn't seem right." Alexander said as he stepped back. "You have a precious gift, and it's something you should share with your husband."  
"One day, I believe you will be my husband", Tari replied.  
"Yes", Alexander continued, "so we should have faith and wait for that day".  
Alexander walked outside of the cave, partly proud of himself, and partly disappointed that he didn't follow through with his own desire. He looked out into the sky and saw a two large ships heading towards them."What is that? Is that the Enterprise?"

Back on the Enterprise, Commander Data reported, "At this rate, we will collide with USS Chasity in 5 minutes"

:Picard:"How close are you to terminating the signal"

Data:"Still atleast two hours away, sir"

"We don't have that kind of time. This is Captain Picard to the Away team. Any sign of Alexander?"  
:Away Team: "No sign of him yet sir."  
:Obrien: "I've been able to analyze the last transport log of Alexander. He had a remote link device attached to him during his transport. It linked up to the ship by accident. Now the enterprise will follow him around."  
:Laforge: "So, maybe the Enterprise will lead us to him."  
:Obrien: "Hopefully. But here's the problem. The USS Chastity has sent me the transport data on graduate Tari, and she too came aboard her ship with a remote device. And her ship should be trying to follow her around. But instead, it's headed towards us."  
Laforge: "This could mean that Alex and Tari are together, that's why our two ships are on a collision course."  
:Picard: "We've got to find them and stop them, before they get too close for their own good."

Back on Risa, The love cave's lights begin to dim, and the sounds and smells began to damper. Tari joined Alexander as he stood outside the cave. She briefly enjoyed the breeze until she too noticed the two large ships slowly converging on their location.

:Tari: "What's going on? Is that my ship?"

Alexander replied, "I think so"

:Tari: "Are the coming for us?"

Alexander replied "I don't know"

Just then they heard a loud voice coming from one of the ships.  
"Alexander!"  
Alexander gasped at the sound

"Graduate Tari!" sounded the other ship

The two of them stood stunned and nervous.

"Separate immediately as far as you can! Now! That's an order!"  
An away team leader on the ground spotted them and shouted, "Alexander, Tari, get away from each other and deactivate your wristbands. That's an order!" The two quickly walked away from each other and started deactivating their remote wristbands. Slowly the two ships began drifting apart. The two ships regained control and began rising back into orbit. The away teams from both ships met together with Tari and Alexander to make sure that everything was ok. After sometime, the away team leader grabbed Alexander,

"Come with me", demanded the Away Team leader.  
"I'm sorry", Alexander whispered to Tari as they separated.  
"No. Thank you." She quietly responded back, as she turned to follow her away team.

Alexander was in his quarter's making his nightly log report. "Starfleet Graduate's log, supplemental. I got a reprimand for disengaging my communications. The engineering team has successfully disengaged my remote link and we've returned them to their rightful owners. The captain explained to me that had Tari and I got any closer, the two ships would have collided, destroying everyone on board both ships. I only have one person to thank that this was avoided"  
Alexander contacted his father, but was redirected to Worf's voicemail. "Hello, you've reached Worf. I'm sorry I'm not in right now, but if you leave your name after the beep, I'll be sure to return your message. -BEEP-"  
Alexander started his message, "Hey Dad, it's me. I hope your assignment is going well. I'm done with my trip on Risa."  
Alexander paused, filtering his thoughts of the day's events.  
"I had fun..."  
He paused again and then continued.  
"I guess I wanted to say thanks for your talk earlier. You know, about waiting until marriage. It really saved my life and a lot of other lives as well. I'm sure you'll hear more about it. I'm glad that, even though I don't always want it, you're willing to steer me into the right direction. ...This first night-or rather this last night with my girlfriend has been like a ride on a hyper Ferris wheel, I'm was up, down, excited, and afraid all in one moment. But the only thing that was consistent, one thing I could count on, was your direction. Thanks Dad. ...By the way, I saw professor Noncents and he said that you owed him a- "  
The computer interrupted, "-BEEP: TO replay your message say 'replay'. To re-record it say 're-record'. To exit.."  
Alexander lets out a sigh.  
The computer responded, "I'm sorry we did not understand that request. To replay your message say 'replay'. To re-record it say-"  
Alexander then terminated the communication.


End file.
